Seekers of Legends: Dark Secrets
by Titan of Chaos
Summary: Learn the secret lives of the Legendary Pokemon who have been unknown and hunted for thousands of years. See the origins of Suicine and where she came from and how she became the Legendary of the Northern Waters and Pure Winds, discover why Lugia is said to be the Goddess of the Ocean. M for language throughout, romance, adult humor. Lugia and OC lemon, hope you like. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

_**Sup peeps. I decided to start this ahead of schedule. Just to let you know, it will be M rated due to short scenes of violence, language throughout the entire story, and extreme scenes of romance. On a side note, this will be entirely in the first person. I thought I might take a hand at first person before applying it to my best series. By the way, I will update the first chapter of "Ronin's Past" in the next few days so look out for new stuff or any changes. Don't forget to read and review. If you have to flame me than send it to me in a PM, that's personal, not a public display. Anyway, I forgot to tell you all to send me a PM if you wanted me to add your OC to my series "Ronin's Past". Just put the name, gender, age, visual description, relationship interests, and what they can do, like talents, powers, or abilities of any kind, except Warping Reality and controlling the Time Space Continuum, that's a specific and original power that is Ronin's and his alone. Anyway, hope you enjoy and don't forget to review, Damnit! Forget and I will keeeel you!**_

_**Chapter One**_:

A New Addition

"Get off the couch!"

"No."

"Please?"

"Maybe…"

"Get off!"

"Kind of…" I groaned and rolled my eyes at my Riachu. She might be powerful but she sure as hell was annoying.

"Oh Hunter!" her eyes widened instantly and she jumped off the couch right into my arms, she wasn't that heavy though, only a few pounds, maybe 53 or so, but being as she was as big as a German Sheppard with a lightning shaped tail it wasn't that bad.

"Call him off! Call him off! I got off the couch, call him off!" she pleaded but I just rolled my eyes again and dropped her onto the floor on her butt, making her grunt and scurry off into my room where her bed was. I heard a grumble and a rather annoyed "ahem" from behind me and I ducked just in time as my Skizzor pounced at me and landed head first in the couch cushions with her butt sticking out and her head shoved in the cushions. I groaned and rolled my eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time today.

"Get out of the couch. Why is everyone so fixated on my couch, you already ripped up the pillows, Lisa! Get out of my couch without ripping up another cushion please…" I could hear Lisa giggle even though I couldn't see the top half of her body and her head was stuck in my favorite couch cushion. She pulled her head out and went flying back, landing on her back in front of me with her head under my legs. I grumbled and I grabbed her by her right claw, pulling her up onto her legs and standing her up strait. She just smiled at me and dashed to my room where her bed was. I turned around and saw a rather bored and unoccupied Lucario leaning against the door way with his back and his arms were crossed as well as his eyes were closed and his whole body told me "What is it this time".

"Hunter, why do you always throw Lisa at me? You know last time you did that she went out the window and went through my car, I had to spend a month fixing the engine from scratch."

"Like you ever cared about that car, you once drove it off a cliff and laughed as it exploded on the bottom."

"But it's my job to destroy that car, not yours or a Lisa flying at it at 45 miles an hour with her claws out."

"Harrumph."

"Don't harrumph me man, I will kick your ass until there isn't one."

"You would enjoy that wouldn't you?"

"Yeah the part where you go sailing out the roof and into a volcano, and wash up, my girlfriend is coming over later."

"What do you see in that girl? She's evil, we all know it, especially Bailey, she hates to see you two together."

"Yeah, I wonder who put the thought of having a human for a mate in her head." I stared at him pointedly and he just looked in my eyes and smiled like he was innocent.

"Not my fault, female Pokemon see you as attractive, I never even thought of putting that idea in her head, or Lisa, she thinks your repulsive." I heard Lisa giggle again behind me and I groaned again.

"Go wash up!"

"You wash up!"

"I already did! Now get in your shower!"

"You get in my shower!"

"Shut it!"

"Fine…" Lisa grumbled and she threw my pillow at the back of my head, My head went forward and the pillow somehow stuck to my hair.

"Bailey! Did you statically charge my pillow?"

"Maybe…" I rolled my eyes and I put a single finger up towards Hunter as if to say "give me a sec". I grabbed the pillow and I tossed it at Bailey, it stuck to her face and she fell backwards, back into my room on her back while I could see her legs flailing around a bit in the hallway.

"You don't like it do you?" Lisa smiled and I heard Bailey mumbling and soft groans from inside the pillow. I just smiled and turned back to Hunter who was now staring strait at me while I was doing all that.

"Where were we?"

"You were saying how much you hate you girlfriend." he said plainly and I just rolled my eyes… again.

"I believe that was you, my good friend. We may have known each other since we were ten but that doesn't mean I've lost my mind or anything."

"Yeah, ya have, just a little bit." Hunter smiled at me and I just laughed and he walked away into the shower, his black fur kind of shimmering in the light. Hunter was a Lucario, of course and instead of having blue fur he had black and instead of having black fur on his paws and his head and his feet they were grey. His spikes on the backs of his palms were ivory as well as the one in the middle of his chest. He was only about four feet tall and he was a bit larger muscle wise compared to other Lucario. I had met him when he blew up my TV when I was about nine years old. We've been friends ever since. Right now he's about 23 and I'm going to be 24 in about three weeks. We have the same birthdays and we celebrate by getting a bit drunk and relaxing around the house but ever since I found Lisa we changed that routine. When Bailey found me by electrocuting me and paralyzing me for an hour we decided that it was time to change our daily lives. Now Bailey and Lisa sleep in the same room as me in their own little beds and Hunter sleeps on either the couch or he'll come into my room and meditate in the corner while he thinks I'm sleeping. I wake up as soon as I feel his aura increase as he meditates. He doesn't know that though and he doesn't know that we have this kind of link between each other like brothers or insanely close friends. We are like brothers though, he's always been there for me and I've always been there when he needs me. We watch out for each and we always protect the other.

"Hey! Get in here! I need your help with something!" I snapped out of it and I looked down the hall to see Lisa and Bailey both looking at me with only their top halves showing because the door way was hiding the rest of them. I just grumbled and I walked in only to be tackled to the ground by both of them.

"She's evil!"

"Don't stay with her!"

"You could be with us!"

"I wasn't gonna say that Lisa…"

"Oh… Well it's true!"

"Get off." I said plainly and they both whined and stayed on top of me, Lisa by my face and Bailey pining down my feet with her whole body.

"Now." I said firmly and they both slid off lazily and as slow as they could. I got up and looked down at them like they were guilty little kids. they stared at me with pleading and caring eyes but I held my ground with a stern and strict look.

"You guys know I hate it when you do that. Tackling me and begging me to mate with you isn't gonna get me to do anything for you. I might love you guys like family but that's really all, I'm sorry, you can't keep doing this."

"But we love you like a mate, why can't you see it the same way as us?"

"Because… I.. uh.. I don't see it like you because I see you as family, not lovers, please stop this." I begged with pleading and worried eyes but they kept at it.

"Just five minutes? You don't even have to do anything, just five minutes?" Lisa whined while her bug like wings fluttered nervously. I sighed and I put a hand on her cheek, letting her close her eyes and rub her face against my palm.

"I can't, even if we did you would end up getting hurt."

"I don't care! As long as I'm doing it with you!" she yelled with both angry and lustful eyes. I sighed again and I kneeled down in front of her, opening my arms and letting her body crash into mine.

"You know I would never hurt you, I never have and I never will. Even if it is to help you, I vowed to never hurt either of you. Now go get washed up and try not to tear Carly to pieces." Lisa sniffled and nodded before walking off into the second bathroom with Bailey right behind her. I sighed and got up, going to my dresser I saw that my favorite shirt was out and ready. It was grey with a blue and black phoenix on it, it's wings stretched out and they reached all the way to my shoulders. It had flaming wings and at the tips, the flames and feathers faded into black from the dark blue of the rest of the phoenix. I put it on along with a pair of jeans and I walked out to the living room. I sat down on the couch and I turned on my flat screen, 52 inch TV while Hunter walked around with a towel around his neck and damp fur. He plopped down next to me and crossed his legs like he was meditating but he let his shoulders slouch forward and his hands dangled around on his ankles. I gave him a high five as I passed a Pokephilia channel with a female Charizard playing with herself but at the same time I was a bit creeped out and disgusted. I knew Hunter liked that kind of stuff though, he was a Pokemon like any other, enjoying watching a kind of Pokemon porn, which to me was fair but for a human to watch it was messed up and twisted.

"Can you go to ESPN? I saw a commercial for a new show called-"

"No."

"Why?"

"Remember the last time you tried to suggest a show? It was about how Riachu mate and what position they take, Bailey was freaked out for days while you just smiled and kept watching as if nothing was happening, and I know it's not on ESPN because you said that last time and it was really on Playboy for Pokes. Let's watch Ridiculousness or something, you love watching people hurt themselves."

"But it's not as much fun if I'm not bringing the hurt."

"Exactly my brotha." I hit his fist with mine and he just smiled. Bailey came out of the shower and she was cleaning behind her ears using a brown towel with a thunder bolt on the side and yellow stitching. She walked up to me and rat tailed my forehead before grunting and walking to the kitchen. I rubbed my head and Hunter flicked it with two fingers. I just looked at him with a face that said "really?" and he smiled before snatching the remote and changing it to Cartoon Network.

"Why do you even watch this stuff, it's for ten year old kids and old stupid people who can't change the channel." Hunter just grumbled and gave me the remote before flicking me in the head again. I flicked him twice as hard and he went head first into the arm of the couch. He groaned and got up, rubbing his head and grumbling something. I smiled and Lisa flew out of the shower with a blue towel with a single claw and green stitching, similar to her colors. She flew past and let her towel drop on my face before hitting Hunter on the back of his head lightly, but still enough to make him groan to himself, his head didn't move at all though and it was like nothing happened. I got the towel off my face and I threw it at Lisa again before she vanished into the kitchen with Bailey, it hit her on her ass and she yelped before falling strait down onto her stomach. She got up and looked back at me with somewhat annoyed eyes but a smirk on her face.

I laughed as she got up and tossed the towel out of my view but I heard Bailey yelp at the sudden contact and a thud like she hit the ground or something. We both laughed and I heard a knock at the door. I saw Bailey and Lisa's head pop up over the counter top and Bailey still had the towel on her that Lisa threw so she was looking backwards at the fridge. Lisa turned her head around with a single claw without looking and Bailey just turned towards her and gave her a thumbs up with the towel still on her head and her ears poking through the towel because of how sharp they were. Hunter chuckled and watched as I opened the door and an angry, twenty four year old, blonde haired, five foot three inch tall women stepped through and slapped me on the cheek with her fist balled and her lips pierced like she was angry about something big. I looked at her and grumbled before smiling as best I could.

"Nice to see you too, Carly."

"Shut up! I don't even know why I'm dating your worthless ass if you don't take the time to call me!"

"You never picked up when I called you. When I tried to text you I got no response for days."

"Shut up! I don't want to hear your excuses!" Hunter grumbled and Carly's eyes pined on him with hate and total anger.

"Don't talk about me over there! If you have something to say then say it to my face you little shit!" Hunter's eyes widened and he shrugged while opening his mouth to talk but Carly took off her shoe and threw it at him.

"Shut up! No one asked for your opinion you little turd!" I heard Bailey sneeze and the towel went flying onto the ground by the couch. Carly screamed as if she saw a rabid demon or something.

"Pick that up you little bitch! How dare you do that in my house! I should come over there and-"

"Shut the fuck up!" I roared and Carly reared back with a look on her face that said "oh really". She raised her hand and put up one finger as if to start ranting but I grabbed her wrist and I squeezed it until she yelped.

"Your hurting me you ass hole! How dare you touch me!" she yelled and she slapped me but I simply growled like a wild animal and her face turned from angry to complete terror,

"Every other day you come to my home, you yell at my friends, you hurt my family, and **you** dare to insult **me** in **my** own home! I should order Hunter to shove an energy ball up your ass and punt you into the sun, but I'd rather do that myself!"

"They aren't your family! They're dirty, untamed, disrespectful, useless, nasty beasts who happen to live with you! And I will not tolerate-"

"No! I won't tolerate you, I've had enough of your yelling and your insults and your useless ranting! I don't know why I didn't listen to Bailey and Lisa!-"

"Because they're wild animals with no minds!"

"Get out."

"Excuse me?"

"Get. Out. Right. Now." I growled and Carly slapped me again. I grabbed her hand as she was trying to hit me again and I got out my keychain with a small pocket knife on it. I cut off my bracelet that she had made for me and I took it and shoved it in her hand before pushing her out and slamming the door in her face. I sighed from all the yelling and I heard Carly yelling and screaming at me from outside. I just stood there with my hands on either side of the wall and my front leaning forward to try and relax. After about ten minutes I heard Carly leave in her piece of shit car and Hunter walked up next to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"You did good, although I still want to shove an energy ball down her throat and up her ass at the same time-"

"Shut up. I'm in a bad enough mood as it is." I started to walk to my room when something strange happened. I heard a rumbling noise from a distance, to the east, it was low, powerful, like it was coming from an oncoming train the size of a sky scraper. I tilted my head towards the noise and I saw Hunter's ear perk up, the pointed tip twitch a bit and his eyes got more focused, he was definitely ready for a fight.

"Do you hear that?" he asked and I nodded, a faint but sure motion of my head and I started to go to my room. Hunter followed close behind and watched me as I quickly and almost silently got the katana above the head of my bed. It was an ancient blade my ancestors had been passing down in my family for thousands of years, said to be a blade of legend forged by one of the Legendary Pokemone, although I have no idea how that's possible. Its name was Harbinger, named so for its black blade and the way it could make things seem… different.

It could alter the ripples in physic energy that Physic Pokemone could manipulate and use. I could harness that energy and use it like a kind of energy layer over Harbinger's blade, making it so powerful and dangerous the blade could cut through almost anything when I covered it in that energy coating. I checked the stark black blade and sighed. It had been a long time since I had to use it last.

Hunter grunted and his ears perked up as I turned to look at him, his red eyes flashing. I stared at him for a moment before smiling confidently at him and nodding. He smiled darkly back and nodded, dashing into the living room with me right behind him, Harbinger in hand and a dark smile on my face.

"What's wrong guys?" Bailey asked and I turned to see the two of them on the counter, sitting on their haunches and giving us a confused stare. I looked at Hunter and he grumbled. They didn't understand the bond between Hunter and I. They didn't know how it had happened, or why, all they knew was that we could sense things other people couldn't sense at all.

"Trouble. The Aura in the area, the Spiritual Energy, is fluxing, link something big, something powerful, just broke a hole in time and space. Probably a teleported, or a Legendary, you never know. I hope it's not a Legendary, those guys can get vicious. I met Suicine once as a kid. You do not want to see her on her bad side. Her hair was all messed up too, not a pretty sight for anyone, probably why she was so angry for some weird reason." Hunter rolled his eyes and I flicked him in the back of the head.

"You were there too, you saw her rip my house in two and throw my car across a football field. You almost got crushed by a giant wave of wood, water, and tangled white hair."

"How was I supposed to know she could use her white mane as a kind of weapon?" Hunter shrugged and I rolled my eyes.

"anyway, I can feel it coming, whatever it is." I grabbed Harbinger's hilt and slowly unsheathed it, it's grey and black flame style scabbard pulling away from the stark black, pure blade. Suddenly, everything seemed to get heavy and difficult to move, the air became harder to breath and I was having a hard time keeping myself from collapsing from this energy. Bailey dashed to my side at lightning quick speeds but I lifted up a hand and told her to stop, gritting my teeth and groaning.

"What's wrong?" she asked in a worried and panicked tone, after all, she had never seen me feel this kind of power.

"It's the Spiritual Energy of whatever is coming for us… it's… strong… too strong. Stronger than anything I've ever seen in my whole life…. More powerful than I am."

"That's not possible." Hunter reminded me and he got in a low and ready battle stance, his dark red eyes darting all over the room for any signs of disturbance.

"I know… It has to be one of the Legendaries. It has to be, no other physic Pokemone, hell, nothing else with any kind of Spiritual Energy can have such intense and crippling power…" Hunter put his left paw on my shoulder and gasped, pulling back instantly and shivering. We had a bond by mind, touch, and soul. If he touched me he could take some of my pain, my struggle and take it on himself, but this must have been too much.

"That's…. that's not possible… it's just-" Suddenly, the door blasted open and smashed into the kitchen, crushing some cupboards and shelves before it hit the wall and exploded into a million shards of wood, spraying debris all over my the living room and kitchen. I groaned and flexed my shoulders, popping them and feeling the Spiritual Energy weaken to a point. Harbinger was finally taking effect. Took her long enough. I looked up and saw a flash of blue before I ducked in time and fell to a kind of cross legged pose, Harbinger in my right hand and her scabbard in my left. I jumped up in time as another flash of light blue went for my body, but missed barely and I landed on my feet just in time to see the intruder.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I growled and the Legendary Pokemon walked in, her perfect blue fur glistening and her white mane giving off an elegant and powerful glow.

"Is that any way to treat a lover?" Suicine leaned forward and tried to kiss me, her maw coming inches from mine before I sidestepped and she fell forward onto her stomach, her white, wispy tail lifting to show her fine rear to me.

"We are not lovers! For the last time, we are not together." I said in an annoyed and rather rude tone, whether she was a Goddess or not, she was kind of obnoxious. My bad, **really** obnoxious. Suicine looked back at me and swished her white, curly, wisp like tails at me, moving them just in time to show me her ass over and over again. She was about as big as a horse and she had an ass that was a bit bigger, and blue. I wasn't proud of staring at it for such a long time but it had been forever since… no! Hell to the fucking no! I'm never going to have sex with Suicine again. Ever!

"Well you sure did have fun last time we saw each other. What was that, a few hundred years ago?" My eyes widened and I gritted my teeth, grabbing Suicine's tails all at ounce in one hand and dragging her out the door before turning to Hunter, who was also wide eyed and he had his ears splayed back, a simple sign that he was terrified. I nodded and his expression became steely again, nodding and going to Bailey and Lisa, telling them to go to my room until I got back. I growled and started dragging Suicine down the stairs, out the front door of the apartments, across the parking lot, up a large hill, all the way to a patch of woods with a large lake near it. The patch of forest was really the size of Texas, to put it simply, and hundreds of people had gotten lost in it's endless maze of trees.

I kept dragging Suicine by her tails like I was dragging around an empty bucket, she was weightless to me, but that wasn't the point. She kept groaning my name and moaning to me like I was pleasuring her in some fucked up way but in this case, I was gonna skin her pretty blue ass and use her fur as a new scarf. I threw her over my head like she was weightless and she hit the ground with a thud, leaves getting tossed up everywhere and her white mane getting ruffled up by how I was handling her. She looked back at me and moaned, a lustful and seductive look on her beautiful face.

"Did you want this visit to be something more, lover?" she moaned and I unsheathed Harbinger, placing the legendary black blade by her right thigh.

"No, you want this to be more than it is. You want to bribe me, don't you? What do you want, just don't tell anyone my secret." Suicine pondered the thought a moment, placing a paw on her chin and pretending to give it some serious thought.

"Well…. What do I want in return for keeping your immortality a secret… hmmm…." I wanted to kill her. No one but me, Hunter, and Suicine knew that. Since Hunter and I were bonded by mind, body, and soul, if one of us got seriously hurt, the other would feel it too, and if one of us was immortal… so was the other. In this case, I was the source link, the one with the original immortality while Hunter was a kind of brotherly tag along. I was really 352 years old. I had been cursed with agelessness when I was twenty three years old and I was looking for Suicine for help to cure my mother, who was incredibly sick, and she needed medicine, but no one had what she needed, so I asked the Goddess of Pure Waters and the Northern Winds.

"You…. I never should have asked you for help."

"Yes, you should have looked for a doctor. Instead you went to me and promised me anything as a payment to saving your mother. So, in return to saving a human woman, I got a handsome, sexy, masculine, powerful, intelligent, immortal sex slave."

"I'm gonna kill you."

"No you won't, you know you won't. You may be more powerful than anything we Legendary Pokemone could ever imagine but you can't kill us, we're immortal as well, remember Chris?" I growled and couldn't help but lift Harbinger a bit, its black blade shining darkly in the light. I groaned, closed my eyes, sheathed my sword, and spoke as calmly as I could.

"What do you want?" I growled and Suicine seemed to take it offensively, although I had no idea how the hell that was possible.

"So mean and dark, you may be the Legendary or Shadow and Darkness but you can't be so evil all the time." My eyes shot open and I was on the bitch instantly, moving so fast that nothing could match my speed. I had my hands wrapped around her throat at just the right spot to rip the lump out of her neck instantly, squeezing her throat so hard she stopped breathing entirely. I had my face so close to hers that her wet nose was touching my shirt.

"You dare?" she wheezed, barely able to speak, let alone challenge me.

"Yes, I do. I could wipe all of you off the face of this planet in seconds, you know that. You know not to let my secret out, and you know if you do I'll rip your soul from that pathetic little body and I'll send it right to hell. I know where it'll go because I've been there and I was fucking born there. You can't lie to me either, I can read your mind like it was an open book. I can rip your thoughts from you if you want me to, but it's painful beyond anything you've ever experienced in your long and pathetic existence. So stop stalling and playing havoc with my mind, why the hell are you here?!" I let go of her throat and she collapsed onto her stomach again, breathing hard and trying not to pass out from lack of air.

"I came to ask you something…" she wheezed and I rolled my eyes. If she was in heat again I was gonna rip out her ovaries.

"What is it?" I growled. She rolled over and looked up at me with those same light blue eyes I loved so many years ago.

"I need your help… something is hunting us Legendaries down, one by one. They killed Paladin two days ago." My eyes widened and I felt the weight of the worlds come crashing down on me. I fell to my knees in front of Suicine, my head dropped and my arms hanging by my side. Paladin had been by my side for hundreds of years. He was my best friend. He had been there when I needed him the most and he had helped me when I asked. I hadn't asked him for anything. Ever. Not a damn thing. He died? That's just not possible…It couldn't be… it just couldn't.

"I know you're wondering I'm lying, I'm not. I watched the beast rip his heart out and set it on fire. He's dead… I'm sorry, Chris… or would you prefer Ronin?" I shivered and Suicine tried to get up and put a paw on my shoulder but I vanished just in time and reappraised above her, Harbinger in my hand and my foot on the back of her head.

"Don't ever call me that, you're not even worthy of saying that word." I growled and she coughed before looking up at me with a confident, seductive smile.

"Ronin it is." she whispered.

"I'm gonna skin your pretty little ass and use your fur as socks."

"You think my rump is attractive? Thank you love."

"I am not your lover!" With that, I manifested in front of Hunter in my room, rubbing my temples with my fingers slowly, my eyes closed and a strained look on my face.

"Should I make another mark for how many times that whore has come over to torture you?"

"I get it, dick, I made the wrong choice."

"Did she call you Ronin again?" I shivered at the mention of that name.

"She keeps telling me that one day I'll become a great warrior known as Ronin from a long time ago, that he will use my soul as a passage to this world and he'll become the Ultimate Equinox, the God of Balance between light and dark forces."

"Pretty scary shit, man. Hope that isn't soon. Is that why you've been ageless for all these years?"

"Yeah, I think so. It's also why I've been getting stronger and more powerful lately. He's getting close. I know it sounds like he's some kind of evil demon beast- thing- but I have a feeling that it's for the best… maybe things around here will be better off with him here instead of me just wasting my powers in an apartment building…"

"Maybe so, but we can't go around kicking ass whenever we feel like it."

"It'd be better than being stuck here."

"Are you guys okay?" Bailey called and I groaned, looking up at Hunter and giving him a judging look. He shrugged at me and grunted.

"You didn't explain it to them?"

"How the fuck do you expect me to do that?"

"I don't know, just say it straight."

"You try doing that to a female Riachu and a Skizzor."

"Fine, I will." I grunted at him and pushed him to the side lightly, walking with a determined look out into the living room, my footsteps were loud, heavy, thundering like drums from underground. I walked out into the living room to find Bailey on the coach, laying on her side with her hind legs spread and she looked up at me seductively. Lisa was hovering over the TV, her large, bug like wings fluttering too fast for the human eye to see, but than again, I wasn't exactly human, was I?

"I'm an immortal, ageless, ultimate, powerful, super natural being that is three hundred years old and I'm at the point where I want to crack the world in half because all the Legendary Pokemone are coming to me for help and safety since I'm the Legendary of Shadow, like Suicine-slut- is the Legendary of Pure Winds and the Northern Waters. Simple enough?" I stood there for what seemed like eternity before Bailey finally chuckled and looked me in the eyes, her yellow eyes flashing and seeming to sparkle.

"I knew you were different."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys, wanted to let you all know now that this is a Human/Pokémon paring, more like a bunch of Pokémon and one dude, but meh. So, I've been working on my "A Past Forgotten" series, it might seem stupid but it's not, all you have to do is pay attention, which most of you can't even do in the first place. Learn to read punks! Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter, a bit violent and mature sexual wise but if you're reading this in the first place, you'd know that by now, hopefully, unless you're just a bunch of dumb asses. Meh. **_

_**I own nothing punks, so go hassle someone else. **_

_Thought_

_**Chapter 2**_

**The Council**

"I'm not going damn-it." I grunted and put the covers back over my head. Suicine just sighed and froze the covers, making me yelp and literally jump through my covers and land feet first on the ceiling, gravity ignoring me entirely.

"How many times are you going to do that woman!?" I yelled at her and let go of the ceiling, falling gracefully to the ground and grunting as my feet touched the cold floor. She smiled at me and mrred. Or what sounded like a purr and a growl mixed anyway.

"You're so cranky in the morning aren't you?" She purred. I rolled my eyes and stroked her silk white and light blue mane.

"I hate you."

"I love you too, Chris."

"Go away." I pointed towards the door and tried not to summon a giant shadow hand to drag her skinny dog ass out. Oh, might I remind you all that I'm the Legendary of Darkness and Shadow. The other Legendaries look at me as a kind of "King of Evil", but to be honest, I'm not all that evil. Just devious and a bit on the darker side of the Force. Heh, Star Wars reference… nobody get that one?… tough crowd. I'm also about three hundred years old. Don't believe it; talk to Hunter, my Lucario "Brother". We met young, we were cursed to be Soul Linked together, and my powers as a Legendary woke when I was only about twenty three years old. The whole Soul Link thing makes it so that we are bound by mind and soul, if one of us dies, so does the other. We can talk telepathically but not only because I'm normally telepathic but it's also because we're linked by mind, we think the same things unless I shut off my mind, same goes for Hunter. Luckily I figured that out to keep him in the dark about my emotions and to shut him the hell up. Heh, brotherly love, never imagined it like that in the first place.

"Get out please, I'm tired and-"

"You've slept for two days now." I rolled my eyes at her and grunted.

"Fine…. But only if you leave and take my place, I need to work today."

"You have a life outside of the council?"

"Says the dog who raped me when I was only fourteen and keeps expecting me to keep loving you,"

"Fair enough, but I want to have a little-"

"If you say a blow job I'm going to stab you with Hunter's chest spike."

"I'm not agreeing with that!" Hunter yelled from the other room and I rolled my eyes and smiled. He's got supersonic hearing I tell you. I tried throwing off my covers but Suicine just pounced on me and pinned me to the bed… again. Six o'clock in the morning and I've already had my nuts crushed by a horny goddess. Yeah, bet you'd never hear a guy complain about being straddled by a horny… well… anything female. Anyway, I looked up at Suicine and I grumbled to myself.

"We're not doing this. Ever. So just go find someone else to hump to your heart's desire."

"Seriously, could you be anymore paranoid?"

"Could you be any hornier, I swear my sheets are already soaked. Now get off me." Suicine sighed and got off the bed but bit the top seam of my covers and she yanked them off, instantly showing me in full dress with my normal black shirt, jeans, and stark black converse all on. She gave me a skeptical look and I just hopped out of bed and brushed off my shoulders.

"Okay, I'm ready to kick the day in the sack. Hunter! Get me a sammich!"

"Get your own, I'm busy!"

"Doing what, staring at Rachel's ass?"

"You're doing what to my what now?!" I heard Rachel scream from the other room and I laughed lightly.

"I was uh- um- I hate you Chris!"

"Love you too, hope you don't get-" A loud thud rang out through the house and I heard him grunt.

"Never mind. Alright, Suicine-" I turned and saw her pounce at me but I ducked effortlessly and I sat in a crossed legged pose while Suicine hit the wall face first. I always enjoyed dodging her lust filled attacks. She always face plants or gets her ass hurt, literally, she landed on Hunter's palm spikes the other day when she tried to drop off my ceiling. He ran around with her big blue ass keeping his hands together like handcuffs. She still has a bit of a sore spot, so now every time she tries to grind her ass against me I'll just kick her in the butt and watch her droll around on the carpet…. I am devious, aren't I?

"Are you done yet?" Suicine pounced at me again but made sure to stay close to the ground and I simply hopped up using my big toes so I dodged her and she missed by a good two feet or so, crashing face first into my deck face first… again. I swear I've had to buy new ones all the time because she won't stop ramming her snout into them. She keeps putting these giant dents all over my house and I keep tossing her out my window to keep the damage to a minimal. Even then when I toss her out the window she manages to hit my car… and Hunter, at the same time. And this happens every time I throw her out the window too… it's odd how she keeps doing that.

"Ow…. Just give up… I'll never stop trying to mate with you dam it."

"And you'll never stop body slamming yourself against walls and trees. Also, you're paying for that desk and no, you're not allowed to fuck the cashier and all the staff just to get a discount. You would only ask for a discount too…" I turned and went to leave but Suicine wouldn't give up, jumping at me again but I sidestepped and closed the door at the same time, making sure to put my foot at the bottom to keep it steady. Her head went through the door and her ass stuck out towards the rest of my room, but I ignored it and continued to open the door again and walk out. I noticed Lisa was outside but she was rubbing her head and groaning, a dazed look on her face.

"Listening to my conversations again?" She nodded and got up only to hug me a moment and go out into the living room. I closed the door to my room on my way out without bothering to look at the big hole in my door and the still horny but slightly challenged and constantly horny Legendary that had her head poking all the way out the other side.

"You're paying for that too, and no you're not using your cunt, and stop trying to use my sword as a stripper pole, I have to polish it every day, I don't need your fur all over it." I looked back and noticed one of my old socks on the floor and I kicked it up with my foot onto her snout while my hands were in my pockets.

"I lost that under the Hunter's 'me time' towel by the way." I heard her yelp and I heard a creak like the door came off the hinges. "You're fixing that too." I walked out into the living room to find Hunter with his head through the wall and Rachel electrocuting his butt with a small thunderstorm. Lisa sat on the coach arm and she watched, but she had her back turned to me and her bug like wings continued to flutter and flex as Hunter's butt twitched and jerked around. His arms hung limp by his sides and he had his legs spread just a bit.

"Stop giving him lightning vasectomy."

"I don't want this pervert to breed or lay eggs, it's for the better of us all."

"No, it's better for you because you enjoy watching him suffer. Now stop sending static up his butt hole, no one deserves that."

"He does for staring at my ass all the damn time."

"As if you don't stare at his ass. I've seen you do it, and you ogle at his muscles." Rachel growled and turned to send a short bolt of lightning at me but I sidestepped again and the bolt went down the hallway and hit Suicine in the ass, although I had no idea how she got her head in the door in the opposite direction. She yelped and pulled her head out of the door so hard that it actually stayed in place around her neck but completely ripped away from the wall. I looked back at her and sighed.

"Stop breaking my shit, woman. I already have to pay for damages from these three, you alone is enough to give me hell from Rachel's staticy cheeks."

"They are not that electrically charged!"

"I flicked you in the cheek and the whole city blacked out for three months. I had to freeze all the turkey in the fridge by using Suicine, unfortunately. My idea was to make her breath all over my fridge, but she decided to just masturbate all over the kitchen, you remember that, you were frozen in a block of ice for an hour." Rachel shivered and her eyes shut hard.

"Why did I have to get those pretzels…"

"Cause you're a retard."

"Hey! You asked me to get them for you, if anything you should have been frozen in Legendary juices and lord knows what else was in there… slut."

"I am not!"

"How many times have you tried to pounce me and rape me?"

"….. can I get back to you on that?" I rolled my eyes and turned back to Rachel who was staring at Hunter's butt, he had his tail up so it showed a rather bold curve to his back, even if little sparks of lightning were jumping from the tip of his tail all the way up his back. She sighed and tilted her head to the side, a seemingly dreamy expression on her face.

"Stop checking out Hunter's ass-"

"Fhe'f doinf whff nfff?" I heard Hunter yell from behind the wall-er- inside the wall actually. Rachel just sighed again as Hunter tried to pull himself out of the wall but he just thrust his butt out more and gave Rachel what I would guess to be the best show of her life. I rolled my eyes and I walked forward, grabbing his tail at the base and I yanked him out of my wall, bits of wood and lord knows what else fell out and hit him on the face and shoulders while he laid belly flat on the floor. Rachel continued to stare at him and she soon began to purr to herself, seeming to enjoy the "show", although I thought it was just Hunter acting stupid and Rachel getting lustful.

"Okay, Hunter, Rachel wants to rape you, I can read her mind, it's ringing through her brain like an explosion next to a stereo set on the 11 setting… I swear I'm mentally deaf right now." Rachel hummed to herself and she flinched, seeming to come out of her trance. She looked around at all of us and she looked towards Hunter.

"How'd he get out of the wall and why is he looking at me like that?"

"Why didn't you tell me about this ahead of time?" Hunter glared at me and he had a strange look in his eyes. It was especially strange since the persons of interest were Rachel and Hunter, and they hated each other since they first met.

"I thought you already knew."

"I'm not a telepathic like you are, I can't read her mind."

"Yeah, please don't do that anymore. I'm sick of you seeing-"

"All your day dreams of riding Hunter like a cowgirl. Those were her words, not mine. That thought was bouncing around in her head for hours."

"You wanted to do what to me?" Hunter asked but Lisa jumped off the arm of the couch and onto the top of his head, perching there evenly balanced, but he didn't notice.

"Why don't you guys just get a room and take care of all this… whatever this is, and Rachel, I knew you liked him anyway, you were always staring at him whenever you didn't think he was looking, you don't need to be telepathic to see that." Rachel sighed and continued to stare at Hunter while he stared back into her amazing yellow eyes. I rolled my eyes and I walked towards Hunter, grabbing him by the scruff of his neck and lifting him a good two feet off the ground. I walked forward to Rachel with Hunter still in my hand and I dropped him directly in front of her. I then stepped back and I watched and waited, but after three whole minutes of nothing, I rolled my eyes and sighed. With a grunt, I lifted up my leg and I kicked him in the back, shoving him forward into Rachel and they both fell to the ground in a heap with Rachel staring up at Hunter while Hunter gasped and tried to get away but I held my foot to the middle of his back and I kept him in place.

"Now, you two stay here and work this out, I'm going to work, Suicine will fill in for me at the Council today. Lisa; make sure they don't leave this room _alone_, make sure they're together if they leave." I looked over and saw her smile devilishly, like she had the perfect plan to get these two in bed together, although I don't know how and I honestly don't want to. I looked over at Suicine and she smiled at me, her wispy tail lifted up a bit but I frowned and it instantly went back down again.

"I'll tell the Council you're busy with important matters…" I walked towards the door and I opened it, the sun made everyone wince a bit because of the change in lighting, all except me. I just stood there with the door open.

"I'll be back by about 9 o'clock tonight. If you can work all this out by then I'll have a small parade and a circus to celebrate that you finally banged." I walked out the door and I closed it behind me but I stood there a moment to hear if they were still just sitting there.

"So…uh… how are you?" I face palmed myself and I rolled my eyes. Hunter was hopeless.

I walked down the street with my hands in my pockets and my duster on, the seams at the bottom hovered an inch above the pavement. My duster was black leather with a wide collar and a long back that went down to just below my heals. I always wore it when I was outside, but sometimes when it was too hot out I left it at home. At this time of year, late November, things had begun to chill over and the wind got a familiar coolness I had always enjoyed. My shoes thudded against the ground like boots, which people always questioned since I rarely wore boots. My shoes were really just black high-top Converse, 1972 edition, these black beauties were worth more than my house, my car, and my furniture all at once and multiplied by two. I had them polished and refurbished of course. Which everyone thought was weird since they were just shoes but I liked them and they were always comfortable, although my heavy foot steps made them thud like boots. I heard something behind me and I turned to see my old friend Brendan there, a wide smile on his face. He wore denizen jeans and a blue t-shirt with an intricate grey and silver design on it that went up his left side and across his collar. He had on his usual Carhart coat, a grey colored, thick coat that went down about five inches below his waist, he had a black hat that looked like a conductors' but I just tossed the thought aside and I continued to give him my usual look; a frown.

"What's crawled up your butt and died?"

"Maybe it was your dignity."

"Ouch, someone's in a bad mood."

"You always say I'm in a bad mood."

"Probably cause we haven't pulled that stick out your ass."

"What, so you can shove it up your own and get a wet between the legs, I'd rather keep the world from knowing you're a chick." Brendan frowned again and punched me in the arm. Everyone knew he was a guy, but I loved picking on him.

"Says the guy who works the corners all night long just to see a few old, lonely men."

"At least when I'm working the corner, I'm not pullin down my pants and bending over for whoever pays the most." Brendan punched me in the arm again and he continued to walk.

"I'd never be on bottom, unlike your submissive ass."

"Well, when I'm being submissive I'm being submissive to women, not anything with a dick." He grumbled and rolled his eyes at me.

"Nice to know you're still on your heals with the insults."

"Nice to know that you lost your virginity to a tree hole."

"Fuck off."

"It's your fault you can't keep your secrets to yourself, not mine. Besides, how big was this tree hole, like, a centimeter wide?"

"Shut it, we're almost there."

"Where, another random orphanage, I told you to stop stalking kids."

"Says the guy who abducted a Vulpux."

"Hey, she was not a Vulpux, it was a Zoroark who stole my wallet."

"Right, more like your self esteem."

"At least I have a moral code, you'd hump just about anything to get turned on."

"Okay, I was zipping up my pants after taking a piss in the woods, I did not have sex with that Miltank."

"Right, cause it's not like you just fell into her, and then out of her, and then into her again, but my point is, why would anything spread it's legs to you in the first place."

"Why would anything cry out your name after having an orgy?"

"I didn't bang your girlfriend, she's too fuggly as it is, she'd need to get a facial from a Charizard to rearrange that shit."

"Gwen is not ugly!"

"You're right, she's fuggly, a combination of fuck and ugly, because I'm pretty sure only you would try to sleep with something like that." Brendan punched me again but I punched him back and we both laughed. We had always met each other on the streets or something and we would pick on one another, none of it was sincere or deliberately hurtful, it was just for fun. The score for who became the most insulted was 94 to 18 in my favor.

We reached a kind of club entrance and I noticed that there was a line of people and Pokemon starting at the door but ending about two city blocks down the street. I walked up to the bouncer at the door and I smiled up at him.

"Hey Payton, how's it going today?" The Tyrantir smiled with his large, thick arms crossed over his chest.

"We've been busy ever since you left about a week ago. People've been comin in since Monday and we're still booked, nothing we can really do but sit and wait for everything to clear out. The bartenders have shifted their schedules a bit to make room for the holidays and three of the bands that come here have gotten a major label. We've been kind of disoriented for a while, but I know that since you're here, everything's gonna liven up again." He had a kind of accent that I couldn't really place, but the way he smiled down at me was okay. He was about eight feet tall like average Tyrantirs but he was a bit more muscled and he had darker fur and brighter eyes than the norm. I named him Payton because of all the times we would watch football and he would always ask me to turn on the game with Payton Terry, even though he couldn't even recognize what the teams were. Now he's watching football every other night and he's playing it in the fields by my house all the time, him and about thirty other Pokemon males., that includes me, Hunter, and Brendan.

"Well, it's nice to know you're confident in me, but unfortunately I'm not going to be working any shifts at the bar today. Brendan and I might go up onstage later with the others, but I'm not giving any promises." Payton just smiled and shrugged, his large shoulders elevated only a little before he let them slump back down.

"At least you're here, go on in, I think Amanda is waiting for you." I smiled at him and gave him a high five before walking inside the dark hallway. It had dark red lights on a low setting so it gave the hallway an eerie glow. It wasn't long before we reached another door with another bouncer at it, but this one was a Charizard with dark red flames on its tail just like the lights around the hallway.

"Hey, Gabe, how's the family?"

"Twins scorched my couch."

"Wasn't that leather?"

"Not anymore. Hey, Amanda is inside, she wanted to see you, she seems extra… how did she put it… ah; 'Tell him to get his handsome, firm ass up here before I come down there and strap him to a Charizard's back and fly him here, upside down.' or something like along those lines. I was seriously scared because when she said 'a Charizard' she looked at me and got this devious smile. Go talk to her before I get you strapped to my back, or whatever the hell she said she would do." I smiled at him and he stepped aside, allowing me to walk through the door and into the a room almost twice the size of a school gym but with a roof only fifteen feet above us.

"I forgot how lively this place could be even on slow days." I heard Brendan say and I smiled before walking forward some more into the center of the room. It was a standard club like room, but it was bigger than average and it was much more busy. There were multiple bars on either side of the room, a giant stage in the back left corner of the room, a dance floor almost as big as a small gym floor, almost twenty yards by thirty yards in dimensions. There was an area to the left of the entrance with multiple tables, chairs, booths built into the walls, and couches spread throughout on a large black carpet almost as big as the dance floor. The booths had little light, the same dark red or dark blue shade as the lights in the entrance hallway, but these lights were a bit brighter and they were designed to swivel around in the sockets slowly so it looked like spotlights on whoever was sitting in the booth. The tables varied in size, from being almost five feet in diameter to only three or two, the actual table tops were five feet off the ground and they had intricate leg designs that sprung out the center of the table and spread as they got to the floor, and each had a little candle in the center that gave off an eerie glow. There were different bars spread across the club, but each differed in color and in design. One in the corner was made of glass but had pure white lights shining up from below the bar table top , another was darker and on the opposite side of the club with lights behind the bar tender that would shine towards the many types of drinks and would cast a long shadow over the bar table top. The lights weren't strobe lights like the usual club, instead they were set to swivel and change the lighting amount constantly, so it looked like the shadows were moving on their own.

I looked over at Brendan and he smiled at me, eyeing one of the club goers that were there. I followed his eyes and realized what he was staring at. In the center of the dance floor was a Vulpux Poke morph like creature that was a cross between the two, all six of its tails seemed to wrap around its body sensually and it swayed from side to side in such a seductive manner, I could understand why Brendan was so captivated by her. She was slim and she wore a short dress that only went down to her knees, so each time she twirled the whole damn world got a heads up display of her lingerie panties. I looked over at Brendan and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Seriously, you have a girlfriend already, why would you be checking out a morph?" He looked at me and shrugged before taking off his coat and he set it over his forearm. I looked around again and I noticed that most of the club goers were morphs instead of people, crosses between humans and Pokemon were everywhere. I know they weren't created by a human male banging a Ninetails or anything like that, Acerus made them that way, although I still don't know why. I looked towards the top right corner of the wall above the stage and I saw a rather familiar, and incredibly annoyed, figure pacing in what looked like an office. I knew it was an office because I'd been locked in there almost a hundred times, but I'll fill you in later. I looked towards Brendan and I nodded, letting him know I would probably be busy for a while, and he smiled back, walking over to a bar and ordering something by pointing at it on the shelf. I looked back towards the window and I sighed. This was going to be a long explanation.

I walked towards the door leading up to Amanda's office, but I felt a sudden presence behind me and I ducked just in time as something pounced out from behind me and planted itself on the door, perfectly still and balanced.

"Good lord, why do you always do that?" The Zoroark smiled at me and let go of the wall, dropping to the floor and standing up straight, her slim yet powerful body shined from her glistening, soft coat of dark fur.

"Well, you always tell me not to wait up, so I didn't and I just followed you around a little, just to keep my stealth up."

"I sensed you were following me before you even thought about it." Amanda rolled her eyes and hugged me tightly.

"I forgot you were a telepath, as far as I've heard you're the only human to be this gifted. Mind and body." I saw her eyes rack over my body and it looked like she licked her lips for a moment but I just pushed the thought to the side like I usually did when it came to dealing with her… expressions about me. I had gotten used to it a long time ago when we were still young friends, but sometimes… things got… complicated.

"Yeah, you also forgot I don't mat with Pokemon, especially ones I respect so highly, like yourself." She looked up at me and she kissed my cheek gently, letting her nose graze against my ear a moment as she whispered seductively in my ear.

"It's nice to have your respect, but sometimes a girl could use something a little… more…"


End file.
